Giving Birth
by Anna-Kendrick-rocks-my-world
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's a cute little MoJo oneshot Rated for Maureens lovely mouth... and some other stuff, but i don't know if that's rating T :/ Enjoy, and review pleeeease. AU cuz Angel is alive :P i don't know what AU means, but... :P


**Hi! **

**So this is a little story i came up with, after playing The Sims 3. Yeah wierd i know;P Hope y'all like it:D**

**P.s. I'm not from Tennesse, i'm from Denmark(like my profile says) i just like to say Hey y'all :)**

**

* * *

**

Giving Birth

When Maureen woke up that morning, Joanne was already out of bed. _Weird,_ she thought. It felt like it was six in the morning, and it was a Saturday. After lying awake in a couple of minutes, Maureen sat up in the bed.

It was a bit hard to do so with that gigantic belly. It was almost a year ago since she and Joanne had decided to have a baby. And it was exactly nine months, one week and three days ago since she had gotten pregnant.

Maureen had begun to get a little anxious about the birth. She was almost two weeks past her due date, and she really couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

They had been so happy when the doctor told them she was pregnant. At first, they couldn't agree about the name, they had two different favourites, but when Angel mentioned Cassidy, they both felt it was the perfect name. Cassidy. That's what they were gonna name their baby girl.

Maureen went into the living room, to find Joanne sitting in the sofa. She was reading the paper, but looked up when Maureen entered.

"Morning honeybear" Joanne greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Pookie" Maureen answered in a yawn. Joanne laughed.

"Still tired? It's almost eleven a.m." She said, walking over to Maureen and wrapping her arms around her. Well as much as she could, for Maureen's belly filled a lot.

"Eleven, wow" Maureen said surprised. She smiled and kissed Joanne. It was a passionate kiss, and it didn't break before a couple of minutes later.

"Mmm, you're in a good mood today" Joanne said. Maureen had been a little needy for the last couple of months. When she had started gaining wait, she felt like she was becoming less attractive, and every time Joanne kissed her, it reminded her that she was still very attracted to her. Despite the extra pounds.

"Yeah, well it feels like it's gonna be a special day today" Maureen smiled sweetly to Joanne.

Joanne chuckled. "You've said that every day since we passed the due date baby" she stated.

"Yes I know, but it really feels like something's gonna happen today" Maureen went on.

"Okay honeybear. I believe you" Joanne said and gave Maureen a quick kiss, before turning to the kitchen. "You want anything?" she yelled to Maureen.

"Uhm… some coffee would be great, thank you" Maureen answered from the couch.

"Some coffee's on the way" Joanne said.

When the clock turned two, Maureen went to go shopping. Just to get the time to pass. Joanne didn't wanna go. She was in the middle of doing some paperwork for her job, and she was not even halfway yet.

When Maureen arrived to the mall, she decided to look at baby clothes. Maureen loved baby clothes. It was so cute, and small, and cute, and pretty… and cute!

After she had spent a good half hour looking at pretty little dresses, something wet ran down her legs. The first thought that ran through her mind was, _Thank God I'm not wearing pants today!._

Then a strike of pain hit her, and she cried out. God it hurt. She was in labour. Some older lady besides her asked if she was alright. Maureen was just about to say that she was fine, when another pain hit her.

She had to get Joanne. The older lady asked if she needed any help.

"No no I'm fine" Maureen tried to smile, while she took her phone from her purse. She dialled Joanne's number as quickly as she could, and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"This is Joanne Jefferson speaking" She heard from the other end.

"Pookie you need to come now! I think it's OW!... time" Another pain had hit her while she was talking.

"Maureen? Oh God! Just stay where you are honeybear, I'm coming and we'll go to the hospital together okay?"

"Okay Pookie" Maureen said.

"Uhm… where exactly are you?" Joanne asked.

"I'm in the baby clothes shop in the mall, just hurry over here!" Maureen whined.

"I'm coming baby, already got a cap"

Joanne had been extremely fast when she heard that Maureen was in labour. That morning before Maureen had gone to the mall, they had packed everything they needed in case they had to go to the hospital. Joanne only needed to grab the bag and her keys, and storm out the door. Within five minutes, she was there.

"Pookie!" Maureen said 'running' over to Joanne when she saw her coming.

"Hey honeybear, the cap is waiting outside. Let's hurry" Joanne said, taking Maureen's hand and hurrying out of the mall. She had noticed a lot of people around Maureen when she came. She thought it was nice of them to help her.

When they got in the cap, another contraction came, and Joanne looked concerned at Maureen's pain struck face, while squeezing her hand.

"How long are there between the contractions, honeybear?" Joanne asked when the pain was over.

"I don't know, five to ten minutes maybe" Maureen answered, catching her breath.

"Okay, that's good I guess" Joanne smiled, trying to calm Maureen down a little.

They got to the hospital, and they got a room. Luckily it was a private one. While the doctor examined Maureen, Joanne called the loft. She hoped they were all together there.

"What's up?" Roger said into the phone.

"Hey Roger, it's Joanne. Are you all there?"

"Yeah everybody's here"

"Oh, good. You all need to come to the hospital, Maureen's in labour!" Joanne said, just as Maureen cried out again. She hurried over to let her squeeze her hand.

"Yes I can hear that" Roger said, kinda chocked. Then Joanne heard him tell the others what was going on, and she could her them squeal in excitement.

"We're coming now. Is she gonna have the baby right away, or what?"

"No, it'll be some time before we get to that point" Joanne answered. Then they hung up.

About 15 minutes later, they were all gathered around Maureen.

"Does it hurt?"

"Are you scared?"

"How do you think it's gonna feel?"

They all asked so many questions, and Joanne could see that Maureen was getting a bit confused.

"Guys, guys. Relax. Not so many questions at the same time" Joanne said.

"Sorry" they apologised.

Then Maureen started answering.

"Mark, yes it does hurt. Angel, I'm a bit scared, but I'll have Pookie here by my side" she said while squeezing Joanne's hand lightly and smiling to her, "And Collins, I have no idea how it's gonna feel, but I bet it'll feel awesome afterwards" Maureen finished.

Complete silence. Then the doctor came in again.

"Hello Maureen, how is it going?" She asked nicely.

"It's going okay, but the contractions keep coming. They won't stop!" Maureen complained.

Joanne chuckled. "That's how it's supposed to be honeybear" she said in a low voice.

"You guys have to go out now, so I can examine Maureen" The doctor said to the Boho's.

"Man, that's not fair" Mimi said, while following the others out of the room. She was really exited about this. She had never seen a baby be born before.

When they were out of the room, the doctor started examining Maureen. After a couple of minutes, she came with a conclusion.

"I think you're ready to give birth" The doctor smiled to Maureen.

"Now? Oh no, Pookie I'm scared!" Maureen said, grabbing Joanne's hand.

"It'll be okay honey. As you said so yourself, I'll be here by your side the whole time." Joanne said calmingly to Maureen.

Ten minutes later, Maureen was in the middle of giving birth.

"C'mon honeybear, just push"

"I can't Pookie. It hurts, it hurts so bad!" Maureen cried, while trying to push.

"Okay wait 20 seconds, and then push as hard as you can" The doctor told her.

"C'mon baby. You can do it. Think about how awesome it'll feel afterwards. Remember?"

"Yeah. Okay" Maureen said, panting.

"One, two, three, push!" The doctor said.

And Maureen pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Joanne's hand really hard. Joanne felt as though her hand was gonna break, but she didn't care. Maureen was definitely in more pain right now.

"Maureen, you have to push harder, nothings happening" The doctor said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. It hurts Pookie!" Maureen cried.

"I know honey. Just see if you can push a little harder. If you do it'll be over quickly" Joanne said trying to motivate her.

"Maureen pushed harder, squeezed Joanne's hand harder.

"She's crowning, the baby is crowning" The doctor exclaimed.

Joanne hurried over to look. It was a baby. She could see the baby's head coming out of Maureen. Joanne was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of love, and stood still, just watching the baby's head becoming more and more visible.

She was pulled back to reality by Maureen's scream, when she made the final push.

"AAAARG!" She screamed. "Oh FUCK! Is it out yet?"

"She, honey" Joanne corrected her.

"I'm not so sure!" Maureen said while pushing.

Joanne knew that she just said that because she was in pain, and wanted it to stop. She didn't take it personally.

"Just three more seconds Maureen" the doctor said. Then the baby was out.

"Oh god!" Maureen panted, closing her eyes.

"You did it baby! She's out!" Joanne said while tears filled her eyes. She kissed Maureen on the forehead, but she tilted her head up, and pouted her lips. Joanne chuckled, and kissed her baby mama on the lips. Then the nurse brought the baby over to them, and laid her on Maureen's chest.

"Oh my God. She's so tiny!" Maureen said, her voice shaking.

"She looks like you" Joanne said smiling, "She's beautiful"

Then the little baby girl opened her eyes, and looked directly at them. Maureen gasped.

The baby had the most beautiful hazel eyes, totally identical to hers.

"Does she have a name?" The doctor asked. "Cassidy" Joanne answered, not taking her eyes off of her and Maureen's new daughter.

"Okay, Cassidy Johnson" The doctor said to the nurse, so she could write it on the papers.

"No, Cassidy _Jefferson_ Johnson" Maureen corrected her, smiling at Joanne.

"Our little Cassidy JJ" Joanne said, happier than never before in her life.

Maureen chuckled, and kissed her love once more.

The End. 3

* * *

**So yeah... that's it :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and i also hope (very much) that you'll review, cuz i like reviews :D They make me happy 3 And if you're here on fanfic youself, you know how it feels to get a review ;P**

**xoxo Nina**


End file.
